Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a particulate polyamide, and to a method for preparing the particulate polyamide.
Description of the Related Art
Particulate polyamide produces good light scattering effect while having good absorption ability (such as oil absorption ability), and therefore it is considered to use particulate polyamide as an adsorbent or a component of cosmetics such as foundation cream or cleansing cream.
In addition, polyamide 4 (i.e., nylon 4) which is a polymer of 2-pyrrolidone, and polyamide 3 (i.e., nylon 3) which is a polymer of 2-azetidinone can decompose in soil while having good hygroscopic property.
With respect to the method for preparing polyamide 4, a method including polymerizing 2-pyrrolidone in the presence of a basic catalyst and an acyl compound is proposed. In addition, a method in which a salt is added during a processing to enhance the processability is also proposed.